


LTR Halloween Ficlet 2019: How To Train Your Brat Edition

by LittlexSheep



Series: LtR AU ficlets and drabbles [18]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Costumes, Dubious Consent, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Halloween, Learning the Ropes AU, M/M, Multi, Nothing traumatic it's all fun, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 04:30:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlexSheep/pseuds/LittlexSheep
Summary: Jack and Genji's first Halloween.





	LTR Halloween Ficlet 2019: How To Train Your Brat Edition

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Learning the Ropes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933710) by [Purely_a_trashcan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purely_a_trashcan/pseuds/Purely_a_trashcan). 

> NOTE: While there are some non-con feelings in this, it should be expressed that negotiations involved are not in this fic and limitations are already discussed and understood between participating individuals. BDSM should be practiced safely with people you trust and with all avenues of possibility discussed beforehand.
> 
> It's Halloween! That means I have to crank out a Halloween fic right before midnight because I almost forgot to write anything! Thanks Tumblr anon for reminding me!
> 
> They technically asked for How To Train Your Brat... So this is set in the HTTYB timeline of the Learning the Ropes AU. 
> 
> Purely-A-Trashcan and I usually try to use the Halloween skins for inspiration every year, but I didn't really see them this year nor are there any for our boys anyway. So this is what I came up with and cranked out in three hours of panicked typing! Enjoy!

Jack watched the glass of wine he poured for himself get half-drained down his boyfriend’s throat. He gently removed the glass from Genji’s hand when it seemed he was intent on draining the entire thing before Jack could even get a sip.

“Halloween is tomorrow,” Genji blurted out as soon as he swallowed, licking stray drops of alcohol from his lips.

Taking a sip of his wine, Jack raised an eyebrow at him. “Are you only mentioning it because of how scary it is to see you drink alcohol like it’s water?”

Genji scoffed. “Pssh, you know I don’t drink water.” Jack didn’t acknowledge that, at least not this time. Baby steps. Genji was still a work in progress. “And no. I’m mentioning it because we haven’t planned our couples costume, or where we’re going!”

“Oh…” Jack muttered, suddenly unable to look his boyfriend in the eyes, “I, uh...I usually don’t do… anything for Halloween.”

Genji was quiet, a solid weight in Jack’s lap. Jack finally looked at him after Genji finally laughed, though it was pathetically fake.

“I thought for a minute that you had said you didn’t do anything for Halloween. That’s hilarious, Daddy. So what are we doing tomorrow? Party? Club? What are our costumes?” Genji’s smile was tight and tilted. The calm before the brat.

Jack let out a sigh, setting the wine glass to the side table before it ended up as a casualty in the whirlwind that would be soon be Genji. “Baby, I just don’t do Halloween. That’s more of Gabe’s thing, and I just don’t--”

“Oh! Gabe!” Genji said, standing up in one fluid motion from Jack’s lap. “I’ll call Gabe and _he’ll_ tell us what we’re doing tomorrow! Thanks Daddy!”

Storm Genji managed to knock the wine glass to the floor anyway on his way out of the room, yelling back _Sorry, I’m on the phone, can’t hear you!_ when Jack cursed at the mess.

~*~*~*~

Of course Gabe was going to the party at the club. And of course he was more than happy to help Genji drag Jack there with them. But as soon as they got settled in on a couch in the social area, Gabe excused himself and never came back.

“Who’s the scary guy with the skull mask on?” Jack heard from the couch to his right. A trio of subs were sitting in a cuddle pile together, watching said scary guy skulk across the room in full over-the-top costume.

“That’s _the Reaper_,” one responded, getting adoring gasps from the other two. “If you’re into fearplay or whatever, he’s got this amazing scene he’ll do for certain people with it.”

“Ugh, look at those gloves. That’s so hot,” the third one whined. All of them watched in unashamed and obvious want, murmuring comments to one another.

Jack rolled his eyes. The cloaked figure enjoyed darker scenes at times, which made him a sought-after dom for those who looked for such a thing. Jack could understand that. The fan club effect it created could be annoying at times, however. Genji shifted in Jack’s lap, and Jack could see him rolling his eyes as well with a smirk before they looked at one another. 

No need to fantasize when it was real for them.

“And just what are you supposed to be for Halloween, Genji?” A familiar voice asked as it approached them. Both turned to look at Ana, who was accompanied by Reinhardt as always. 

Ana was dressed as a circus ringleader, in a red corset with a jacket to match, tasteful red pants and black flats. Under her top hat, her hair ran in a braid down her back, and she held a whip in her hand that Jack knew she knew how to use. Reinhardt accompanied her in a stereotypical ‘strong man’ costume, a horrid leopard print one-piece thing that showed more skin than Jack was used to seeing on the man. 

“You know you’re supposed to dress up for Halloween, right, Ana?” Jack said with a smile. Ana laughed, looking pleased.

“I could say the same for you. You two look like you’re just out for the night.”

Genji pouted, shifting in Jack’s lap. “I’m a high class prostitute and Jack is my client. I didn’t have any time, I had to work with what was in our closet!”

Genji was… truly a sight. Overdone but crisp makeup, small and shiny diamond studs in his ears that matched the rest of his multiple jewelry pieces on his body, a skin-tight button-down half unbuttoned and a tiny black skirt that could barely hide the expensive lace lingerie and garters underneath. His stockings were impeccable, obviously expensive and felt amazing under Jack’s hand every time he rubbed Genji’s legs with casual touches. 

Jack wanted to ruin them by the end of the night.

Jack himself was dressed nicely, in a blue suit that Jack called ‘casual’ and Genji called ‘so handsome, fuck me now’. Nothing he hadn’t worn to several events before, not even his best suit, in his opinion, but Genji had purred and begged for him to wear it. Genji was probably wrinkling the hell out of it with the way he was squirming around on his lap tonight in the social area at Talon, but that wouldn’t matter by the end of the night.

His phone buzzed in his pocket. Jack pulled it out and barely glanced at the message before putting it away. 

~*~*~*~

“Kitten, can you go check the smoking area for Gabe?” Jack asked, gently coaxing Genji out of his lap. Genji pouted, smoothing out his barely-there skirt. Jack gave him a pointed look until he muttered _Yes Sir_ and sulked away towards the heavy door that led to the smoker’s alley.

Genji pushed it open with a grunt, stepping outside into the cooler air of the alley before letting it fall shut behind him. The alley had high fencing; no need to worry about passersby seeing anything scandalous. But it was still just an alley, and Genji could see no one as he looked at either end. He huffed and turned, ready to go back inside, when he heard a rustle from the shadows at one end, where the lights didn’t quite reach.

“Gabe?” Genji called out softly, squinting in that direction. The light by the door was too bright, hard to tell what truly lie past it.

A dark laugh was the only answer he received.

Tugging at the door’s handle was suddenly futile. It was locked shut. Genji whined as he continued to try to open it, fear crawling up and down his spine.

“Genjiii~” a deep voice called out to him. Genji gasped, stepping away from the door as a clawed hand (glove?) stretched past the edge of the light, towards him.

And the lights went out.

Everything happened so fast Genji could barely process it. He was forced forward, stumbling to his knees in an instant, fear overriding the pain of the hard landing. Hands gripped at his hips, fingers digging in, but a pinprick of pain under his chin kept him from turning his head. The prick dug in, and Genji let out a groan as he was forced to lift his chin higher, looking up, up--

The lights cut back on.

They were at the edge of the light, just enough to see the Reaper standing in front of him. The hands on his body started to roam, slowly, and Genji gasped again at the attention. The taloned glove under his chin went to grab his jaw tightly when he attempted to move his head again to see the person behind him.

“Look at me, and only me. Your eyes stay on me. Got it?” the Reaper growled, squeezing Genji’s jaw just to hear him whimper. He nodded the best he could in this constraint, heart beating so hard he could hear it in his ears. “Hands stay on your thighs. Mouth open.”

Hands shaking, Genji moved them to rest on the tops of his thighs, doing his best not to react to the hands continuing to explore him. One unbuttoned his shirt, while the other stroked down his back, feeling the curve of his spine.

“Gabe?” Genji whispered when his jaw was released. The figure before him slowly cocked its head. There was something almost inhuman about it in that moment; it felt like ice in his veins when it laughed, slow and short.

“Open,” was the only reply he got. A talon hooked in the corner of his mouth, and his jaw opened wide for it obediently. His shirt was tugged down, caught on his biceps but exposing him to the monster before him. Oh-- make that two monsters. The Reaper may have been fucking terrifying, but Genji couldn’t deny the fact that the cock that freed itself from behind Reaper’s cloak was damn big.

It slipped into his mouth and that was it. Genji was pliant, eyes closed, whimpers and moans escaping his throat when it wasn’t being filled. The hands on his body were roaming all over, touches ranging from achingly gentle to mean and rough. Fingers teased at his nipples, dug into his stockings, reached underneath him and rolled his balls in its palm, still trapped in the lingerie.

And suddenly the pace changed. The cock in his mouth that teased at the back of his throat was invading the entirety of it now, a taloned hand at the back of his head as it forced Genji’s nose into the leather of the cloak in front of him. He choked and gagged, feeling his face heat up when a hand gripped at his own cock, making the soft lingerie rub against him almost harshly.

It was damn near overwhelming, the other hand not rubbing at his cock touching him all over, ripping his stockings or petting his hip, pinching his nipple or rolling it between calloused fingers. Genji’s hips bucked involuntarily, once, twice, and he whined when his peak hit him unexpectedly and suddenly, cumming in his lace panties. The monster invading his mouth was removed, but after some grunts from above, was responsible for the warm stripes of cum hitting his chest and legs, dirtying his ruined stockings and staining his skirt. 

Genji breathed heavily, feeling as light as a cloud as familiar voices returned to him.

“Was that okay? Too much?” Gabe asked gently, down on one knee in front of him and mask tilted out of the way. Genji peered at him just long enough to see his face before shaking his head, eyes slipping closed again. 

“No,” he slurred, slumping against Jack behind him, “That was perfect.”

Jack nuzzled into his neck, placing a kiss there. “Scary enough for you?”

Genji nodded. “Perfect Halloween scene. Thank you.”

Jack and Gabe helped Genji clean up, using his clothes to wipe him clean and tossing them in the garbage can against the wall. Nothing Genji would miss; Jack had told him to wear something he wouldn’t mind getting ruined, anyway. They let Genji lean against them for support, legs still shaky. 

No one batted an eye at them returning inside with a naked sub in tow. They bee-lined for the aftercare room, Jack taking a moment to thank Ana and Reinhardt for their help with the door and the lights on their way.

Later, when Jack could swear that Genji was nearly asleep, cuddled between him and Gabe in the aftercare room after Jack made him drink at least half a bottle of water, Genji spoke up again.

“That was a great first Halloween together,” he said softly, “can’t wait to see what happens next year. I can’t believe you tried to trick me into thinking you weren’t going to do anything.”

Jack and Gabe exchanged a look, smiling at one another as Genji dozed off. It had definitely been a last minute arrangement, but they weren’t going to tell Genji that. But now they had a whole year to plan how they were going to top this.

“Halloween’s not so bad, huh Morrison?” Gabe murmured.

“Yeah,” Jack said with a shrug, “I think I could get used to this holiday after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: BaadBaadBlackSheep
> 
> Always happy to hear prompt suggestions or just get a hello!


End file.
